Don't You Worry Child
by katherinekierajulia
Summary: One suspect will bring back secrets and memories that Jane and Lisbon kept to themselves and throw there whole world into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started out like any other case. Dead body, evidence and Jane being annoying like always. But one piece of the puzzle brings Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane back to the beginning of a secret only they knew, would have to be exposed.

It's was a bright sunny morning in Sacramento, California. The body of a man was found in a ditch off the highway. The CBI was called in like always.

"What do you got Cho?" Teresa Lisbon asks Cho one of her agents.

"20 year old male found in a ditch off of highway 80. We don't have a positive ID yet but appears to be murder." She nods looking at the dead man on the ground.

"Has Jane gotten here yet?" She looks around searching for him. Where could he be? He's always here before her.

"No, he called and said he was going to be late." Patrick Jane the CBI consultant pulls up in his car. He walks over to Lisbon. They watch him approach.

"So this is the victim?"

"This is the only dead person here, so yes." Lisbon remarked. Jane goes and stands over the body and leans down and smells him, analyzing the body.

"What did you find Jane?" Lisbon asks impatiently.

"Well, he was not alone out here, he was also robbed. He was murdered. Oh, and he was part of a gang. He takes the pair of white rubber gloves out of Lisbon's hand and uses them too gently lift up the man's wrist showing three scars from claw marks.

"And how does that prove he's in a gang?" Lisbon asks signing papers from the coroner.

"My dear Lisbon…" She rolls her eyes. "When have I ever steered you wrong? Take a picture and send it to Van Pelt." Jane says smiling. She sighs and pulls out her iPhone and takes a photo of the victim's wrist.

"Well, I think we are done here." Jane says straitening up.

"Whoa, whoa I say when it's good to go." Lisbon puts her hand up, stopping him. Cho and Jane look around knowing that there is nothing else the CBI can do here.

"Fine, pack it up." Lisbon storms off to her SUV.

At the CBI Grace Van Pelt and Wain Rigsby are at their desks taking calls. Lisbon, Cho and Jane come back from the crime scene.

"Boss, I have the results from the victim's wrist. He is part of a gang. There called 'The Wolves.' They occupy a couple neighborhoods downtown. I sent his photo to Guns and Gangs; we should get a hit soon."

"I told you!" Jane yells walking over to his couch and lying down.

"All right thank you Van Pelt." Lisbon says to Van Pelt. She walks over to Jane and stands there with her hands in her pockets.

"What is your problem?"

"Me? I have no problem."

"Grrr Jane, you always do this!" She mutters under her breath walking to her office.

A couple hours later Van Pelt comes into Lisbon's office.

"Boss, we got a hit on our John Doe from Guns and Gangs. Peter Strangly. He doesn't have an address but his parents are from Sac. 3476 21st Ave."

"All right thanks Van Pelt."

"You're welcome boss." Van Pelt leaves back to her desk. Lisbon sighs. She has to deliver bad news to parents again. You'd think it gets easier, but it doesn't.

Lisbon and Jane pull up in Lisbon's Chevrolet. They slowly walk up the walkway of a big house surrounded by trees. Jane walks up the stone path up to the front door. Lisbon followed behind, knowing that Jane will step out of line while she is delivering the news to the family. She must stay in charge, because Jane has a tendency to say things that aren't the best to ask while a family is grieving. A woman about 40 years old answers the door with a kind smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Strangly? CBI, we would like to ask you a few questions about your son Peter." Lisbon says showing her badge.

"What has Peter done now? Please come in." She steps to the side and welcomes them in. Jane and Lisbon both sit on the couch together. They keep their distance.

"Mrs. Strangly we are sorry to inform you, but your son's body was founded alongside highway 80."

"I should have known this would happen."

"And why is that exactly? Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your son?"

"No, but I bet it was that stupid gang he was part of."

"You mean The Wolves?"

"Yeah, that's their name. They got him into bad stuff, drugs, alcohol, theft and all that other junk. Every time he would get arrested they would bring him back here. He would just run back to that gang."

"We are trying to locate them for questioning…"

"I know where there at, downtown on Young Street. I would give him his mail and try to make him come home."

"Thank you Mrs. Strangly. That's all for now." Lisbon and Jane get up and walk back to Lisbon's car.

"Now we need to get a warrant to go to that house downtown. I'll have Van Pelt phone the judge." They drive back to the CBI in silence. Not knowing what lies ahead for them in this case that would change their lives again.

"Boss, Sac PD picked up the leader of The Wolves for theft early this morning. The agreed to deliver him for question, they should be here any minute." Van Pelt says coming up towards Lisbon, handing her a case file.

"All right thanks Van Pelt. Rigsby and Cho can do it. Jane and I will look on." She nods and goes into the kitchen no doubt where Rigsby would be. A loud noise is heard coming from the elevator. The team all looks on. A boy about 20 years old with ragged black hair and jeans is pulled in with two Sac PD officers. They drag him up to Lisbon.

"Where do you want him?" One of the officers asks, tightening his grip on the boys arm.

"In interrogation room 2, this way." Lisbon answers leading them to the room, while the officers drag the boy down the hall while he resists going anywhere.

"All right, calm down. You're not in trouble. Well at least not with us." Agent Rigsby said sitting down at the table across from the boy. "Let's start with a name." He put the case file on the table in front of him.

"I ain't telling any fed's anything." The boy said grimly.

"What's your name? This has to do with a murder investigation."

"A murder? I didn't kill nobody!"

"I didn't say you did. What's your name?"

"My names Justin Moore, my girlfriend calls me 'J' and my boys call me Alpha."

"All right Justin, do you know this man?" Rigsby asks sliding the photo of Peter Strangly across to him.

"Is that…?"

"Peter Strangly, yes we found his body alongside the highway yesterday."

"So that's where Pete Strange got to. Should've known he would've ended up like this. He knew it too."

"We were thinking that you and your gang might have something to do with that."

"No man, I don't deal with that stuff. My girlfriend deals with the guys when they step out of line."

"What's her name?"

"Tara Myers." Lisbon gasped and her heart skipped a beat, behind the interrogation glass. It couldn't be. Jane looked at her and shook his head no. It couldn't be the same person. He saw the fear in her eyes. Yet again, it could be the same person…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So my writing keeps getting worse and worse! I really need feedback! I think the story is a little dry and plane. So please review what I should do to make it better! I started writing it from no particular character's point of view. But I might change that a little later… SO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! It's the least you can do other than reading it! Thanks!**

"Jane it can't be her." Lisbon says holding back tears.

"Teresa, it might. We have to be prepared that it could well be." Jane says looking through the one way glass into the boys eyes.

"We have to find out."

"If LaRoche lets us in on the interrogation but I think it would be best if we weren't."

"Jane don't you want to see her again?"

"Not like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She storms out. She couldn't hold back the need to know.

A few days later Rigsby and Cho bring in a girl with long dark hair, jean shorts and a lose tank top. Lisbon and Jane come out of her office. Jane sees her first and knows that it's her. He takes Lisbon and quickly and moves her away from the girl walking past. Luckily Lisbon doesn't see her and the girl doesn't see Lisbon or Jane. But now it's a sure thing. It is who they thought.

Rigsby leaves the interrogation room and starts to walk back to his desk Jane stands in his way.

"What did she say?" He asks smiling, trying to act normal.

"Weren't you watching?" Rigsby asks suspiciously.

"No, I didn't know you were interrogating her."

"This isn't like you Jane? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to know."

"Well she denied killing him. We got her on other charges anyways drugs, alcohol and prostitution." Rigsby says looking over the case file to make sure. Jane's eyes widen slightly. She couldn't possibly be caught in all of that.

"Where is she now?"

"We are making her wait a while, hoping she will open up. We might just let her go on the murder charge. She has other court dates. And the evidence doesn't stand up. She will be release to Sac PD in about an hour or whenever they get here. Cho and I are just about to take her down to holding. Excuse me." Rigsby goes back to the interrogation room and handcuffs the girl and brings here out. But Jane is nowhere to be found. She struggles to go.

"NO! I don't want to go! I didn't commit any of those crimes!" She yells dragging her feet. Cho and Rigsby struggle to keep moving. "WAIT! WAIT!" They both stop. "In my front pocket is a necklace. Get it out." Rigsby and Cho look at each other. Cho nods telling Rigsby to do it. He cautiously takes it out revealing a silver locket with engraved pink flowers. "Give that to Agent Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane."

"How do you know them?" Rigsby asks inspecting the locket.

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"All right keep moving." Cho says pushing her along. Rigsby puts the locket into his pocket and continues on.

Lisbon's eyes widen. The necklace, it was hers.

"Rigsby… Where did you get this?" She asks inspecting it.

"Oh, our suspect Tara Myers said to give it to you and Jane." Rigsby said casually.

"Did you open it?"

"No, I didn't think it would be right."

"All right thank you Rigsby." She nods dismissing him. She sits there for a while after he leaves. She slowly opens it revealing a picture of Jane and Lisbon. She gasps and covers her mouth to hide the sound. Tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Jane!" She yells. He comes in quickly smiling, thinking he has done something to annoy her.

"Teresa what's wrong?" He asks noticing her crying.

"Jane, look at this." She hands him the locket. The memories come back to him, a house up on a hill, a big lake, forest, a little girl running around, the locket and the day that it all changed.

"Jane, She knows. Well at least she remembers. And she knows we are here now." Lisbon says wiping the tears away.

"We're in trouble then."

"Should we tell the team?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea. Not yet at least." Jane says sitting down on her couch, in her office.

"Well if it was that easy for us to find her then it would be easier for Red John. She needs to be protected."

"I know, but she is a suspect in an ongoing murder investigation. We can't do anything."

"Well, I could call up the Marshalls but… I don't know?" Lisbon says looking at her computer.

"Teresa! We have to do something!" Jane yells standing up.

"Jane there is nothing we can do!" She stands up as well.

"If he gets her she will die!"

"Jane that's your fault not mine!"

"Teresa don't pin this on me! I had no control of Red John and what he did to my family!" He starts pacing.

"As I recall you did! You're the one who did that interview!" He walks up and slaps her across the face. They both stand there and stare. Jane looks at his hand, not knowing what he just did.

"Teresa…"

"No it's fine." She interrupts. "Just, go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We step out into the sun on the property of the CBI. Agent Rigsby and Cho guide me towards another building. I am not going to go! They definitely don't have enough evidence to even charge me with what Rigsby said!

"Hey wait!" I say stop moving.

"What now?" Cho says sighing.

"Just let me go. I know you don't have enough evidence to hold me. Maybe till Sac PD gets here then they will review it then release me. Just let me go now." They both look at each other thinking about it. They might actually let me go…?

"Fine, but don't leave town." Agent Rigsby says. Cho sighs and walks away. Rigsby walks me to the gate and gives a nod and leaves me there. How am I supposed to get back into town? Grrr stupid Feds! Better start walking home. I walked over and cross alongside a main road leading into town. I hear a loud car coming behind me. Be calm Tara, your part of the biggest gang in Sacramento… You will be ok.

"Hey, yo Tara!" The blue mustang pulls up beside me. It's a couple of the new boys, the Omega's we call them. "Need a ride back to HQ?" He asks motioning to the back seat.

"Um, yeah thanks." I hop into the back of the car. When I get home J is going to be so mad! The Feds arrested me. He is going to be furious! We drive past the lake and the memories hit me harder than they usually do. They come like flash backs. A house on a hill overlooking a lake, me running to a woman with long wavy dark hair and a man with blonde hair and an amazing smile across his face. I hear my name being called at first it's the women, I know who she is, and then I snap back to reality. We are sitting in front of the beat up white house in the rundown neighborhood where we do most of our selling.

"Hey thanks guys, you on that job J assigned?"

"Yeah, we were just about to go and get the shipment from our dealers. Can you fill Alpha in on our progress?" They mean J, my boyfriend. Since we are The Wolves we use pack names.

"Sure, whatever talk to you later. Be careful don't spend too much of our money ok, Omega's?"

"Yeah, fine. Bye." They drive off. The new recruits don't really take a liking to me right away but they always learn respect, one way or the other. I walk up the cracked walk way into the house. There were some of the boys in our pack sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, do you guys know where J is?" One shrugs, they all ignore me.

"HEY!" I yell I walk over to the table and pick up the remote and turn off the TV.

"Hey turn it back on!" They all wine.

"No, this is how this is going to go. I asked you a question you respond. That why J and I are in charge."

"Actually J is in charge." Who does he think he is talking to? I go and grad him by the collar on his shirt and pin him up against the wall.

"You listen to me or I will have you thrown out onto the street you will have no idea what hit you, or much worse will happen, understand?" He nods, he actually looks scared? What a baby. I release him and push him back onto the couch. I look at all of them staring.

"Let that be a lesson to you all." Just then J walks in. He sees me and his face becomes fixed. He grabs me by both my arms and drags me upstairs. I struggle to keep up with him. We reach the bedroom and he throws me to the ground and slams the door. He kicks me in the stomach.

"You were arrested by the Feds?!"

"No...I." I stuttered spiting blood on the floor. He kicked me again.

"Please! J!" He picks me up by my hair and punches me. I land on the bed with my back facing him. I hear him walk across the room. I turn sideways and notice I am getting blood on the blankets.

"J, please just listen to me."

"All right I am listening."

"I was only arrested on suspicion. I didn't get caught!" He comes over and whispers into my ear.

"You better not get arrested again. Or I will do much worse." I nod. He storms out the room and slams the door behind him. I crawl up onto the bed, it hurts like heck. I think he bruised my ribs. When I am sure it's safe I start to cry. Why does he do this to me? I didn't want to get arrested. They just showed up and took me in. I need to get somewhere safe, from J. Whenever I step out of line, don't do something or I don't do it his way, he hurts me. I cry until I fall asleep. Why does he need to do this to me?

I wake up alone. J must be downstairs or out doing something; I look at the clock 11:05. I know what I have to do. It will take all the courage I have. But it's what I have to do. It's the only choice I have left. I get up and grab my phone and jacket. I take a quick look in the mirror. The punch he gave me left a bruise. I lift up my shirt to reveal my stomach with three big bruises. My ribs still hurt, but I must overcome it. I make my way out into the cold wet rainy night. It's going to be a long walk to where I am going. I pass homeless people doing there nightly search. The city looks beautiful at night with the lights. I pass a diner and the police station. I walk all the way around town to my destination, the CBI. I have no idea how I am going to get in? Well I can't turn back now. I walk up to the guard.

"Um, can I please see Agent Teresa Lisbon? I need to talk to her." I ask trying to not sound crazy.

"Um, you can't enter unless you have been arrested or have a badge. Sorry Miss." He says turning back to his newspaper.

"Please, I really need to talk to her, it's urgent." He looks up at me again.

"All right fine, just don't plant a bomb or kill anybody ok?"

"I promise I won't." I smile and walk through the gate. My hair is soaking wet, I rummage around for a hair elastic but come up empty. I take the elevator to the Homicide and Major Crimes unit. I see Van Pelt at her deck working. I approach her.

"Um, excuse me can you tell me where Teresa Lisbon would be?" She looks up from her computer her red hour falls across her face.

"Yeah, that's her office there. You can wait in her office, I will go get her." She points to a glass office and get up and goes around the corner. I walk into the office. She must think I am a family member of Pete Strange or something? The door to her office makes a weird swishing sound. I sit down and inspect her office to try to understand her a little more. Then I see it, a picture. Just a simple photo that would mean nothing to anybody else, but to me it means the world. It's a picture of a house, up on a hill across a lake. My house, she still wants to remember everything. The door makes that weird swishing sound again and she steps into her office and stops dead in her tracks.

"Tara?" She sputters out.

"Um, hello… How are you?" I don't really know what to say? It has been so long?

"Jane!" She yells. She goes and sits behind her desk not taking her eyes off me like I'm not real. Jane comes in a few seconds later.

"Yeah Lisbon…" He turns and sees me. "Tara, you're here?" He says looking shocked to see me.

"Yes, Jane our daughter is here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry this chapter too so long to get up. I probably lost some readers, from my tardiness but at least it's up!**

They come back into her office after whispering and a lot of her crying. She puts a cup full of water on the desk in front of me. I reach for it. Her eyes are slightly puffy. I guess she tried to hide it. That's one thing I remember, she's tough and always will be.

"Oh, Tara what happened?" She asks seeing my bruised stomach. She sits in her desk. Jane sits next to me and does that weird Mentalist look?

"Nothing happened, I… uh fell?"

"You're lying, what really happened Tara?" Jane asks drinking my water. "Here's what I really think happened." He interrupts. "Your boyfriend, Justin abuses you whenever you do anything wrong. That's what usually happens in gangs right Teresa?" He looks to her. She looks away from us, trying not to cry. I guess she can't take the sight of her little girl being abused?

"He… he did that to you?" She asks stuttering.

"Yes, he did. That's why I came here; I need help or at least safety." I say looking to Jane.

"Come here." Lisbon stands up and walks over to the couch and chairs in her office. I get up and slowly go over to her. She examines my bruises. I wince in pane when she inspects my stomach and ribs.

"Does that hurt?"

"Duh, no I am just pretending to be in pain." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes, Jane smiles.

"She's just like me. She also looks like you Teresa."

"She does not! How does she?" She stands beside me and puts her head next to mine.

"Oh wow she definitely does look like you, A lot!" He laughs. I have missed that smile and laugh. I know it will never be the same but at least we are together, for a little while at least.

"You still have the picture of the house." I whisper to her. She smiles and nods.

"I had to remember something. There is just something about that life I had to remember." She whispers to me. That life, what does she mean by that? Has Jane made her believe that it never happened? Or that, that was who they were, and now they are different people? The one thing that always haunts me is the day it all changed when I was sent away. It was a sunny afternoon on the outer part of Sacramento and we had just finished breakfast. Mommy told me to go up and play with my toys. Daddy stayed downstairs to talk to Mommy about something that seems serious. When I went into my room my things were packed up. Most of my clothes and my favourite doll were packed up all neat in my pink suitcase. About half an hour later they both came upstairs I was sitting by my window looking out from a hill out to Lake Folsom.

"Tara, you want to come out and play in the sunshine with Daddy and Mommy?"

"Yeah, let's play with my dolls!" I run towards the stairs. She grabs me and hugs me for a while. At the time I didn't know why she was so worried. When she picked me up Daddy took my suite cases down the stairs to the porch. Mommy and I followed behind him. When we got out into the sunshine there was a lady waiting. Mommy set me down on the ground. She took my hand and we walked across the gravel drive way to the lady's car. Jane put my things in the back. Mommy took me slowly to the car. When we got to the car she got on her knees and hugged me again. Why is mommy hugging me so much today? Daddy comes over and squats down.

"Don't you worry child." He kisses me on my forehead.

"Heaven's got a plan for you; don't you worry, ok? You're going to go with this nice lady. You won't see mommy and daddy for a while. But you need to be strong, just like mommy." She says tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I promise, but why do I have to leave? I want to stay here with you!" I hug mommy and kiss her on the cheek. She looks up at Jane and he shakes his head. At the time I didn't understand what was going on. All I knew was I was not going to see my parents for a while.

"Tara? Hello earth to Tara? Are you all right?" I snap back to Lisbon's office. She is calling my name. "I think we should take you to a hospital."

"Um, no I think I am ok, sort of. I think my ribs are just bruised. I am sure I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" She comes over and examines me again. I gasp with pain coming from my chest and ribs. "No we definitely need to get you to a hospital." They escort me down stairs to her Chevrolet. I protest the whole way to the hospital. I verbally fight the doctor then I start to physically protest.

"I hate hospitals! Stop I don't want that! Wait! What is that?!" I yell. The doctors take me to a private room away from Lisbon and Jane. One of the doctors gives me a needle of something. I slowly drift to sleep...

I awake to Lisbon sitting at my bedside with her head in her hands. I slowly sit up.

"Lisbon?" I ask not sure if this is a dream.

"Tara, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, and light headed and it's kind of hard to breath?" My arm hurts a little. I look and see my arm with the IV drip slightly swollen. "Whoa!" I take the IV drip out. Lisbon doesn't notice which is good so I won't have to put the needle back in. "I'm tired." I close my eyes.

"You should sleep. The doctors will be here soon. Jane and I will need to go back to the CBI later, ok Tara?"

"Ok." I mumble I turn away from her and close my eyes. I hear her footsteps leave my room.

"I have no idea how we are going to deal with this." I hear Lisbon say.

"All I know is she has to be protected from Red John and now her boyfriend." Jane answers. They whisper but I still can hear them. Who or what is Red John, and why do I have to be protected from it? I hear them walk away; they are talking about the case now. I sit up, my ribs are sore but still hurt, and it is also hard to breath. I guess I should have told her I was allergic to Intravenous. I close my eyes and get some sleep, but I can't stop thinking about that Red John thing?

"Tara? Wake up." I open my eyes to see J looking down at me.

"J, what are you doing here?!"

"Tara, you need to come back."

"J, I don't want to. I need to be here."

"No you are coming with me." He pulls out a silver hand gun from his jacket.

"J, don't do this. My parents will be back soon."

"Now, get up." I have no other options. If I try and fight him, I know that he's stronger. If I scream or flee others will get hurt. The only option left is the go with him. I get up and slowly follow him out of the hospital. When we get to his car some of the other gang members are waiting. As we drive away from the hospital I catch a glimpse of my parents walking towards the entrance.

"J, where are we going?" I ask taking my mind off of my parents. Who I thought would be with me a little longer, but apparently J had other ideas.

"We are going home."

"You know that when the Feds find out that I am gone that's the first place they will go."

"Well we are acting like nothing ever happened, like I taught you." Oh, yeah. I know what he's saying. When he hurts me, I have to keep my mouth shut about it. Or else next time it will be worst.

When we arrive back at the house he takes me back up to the bedroom and beats me again. But this time worse. I just pray it will be over soon. He leaves me there lying on the floor. When I hear the door slam and his footsteps fade down the stairs I cry and climb up onto the bed and I cry myself to sleep. I know I have nowhere else to go. He keeps telling me that he has people everywhere, people in the CBI, municipality police, and in town, everywhere. If I leave they will find me and take me back. I am stuck here, he has control over me. I need Teresa and Patrick. No, I need my parents to protect me.


End file.
